Love, is a Hard One to Crack
by revoLodloV
Summary: Ascesis,the son of Skorm,proposes to Briar Rose.But will she accept his proposal?M rated just in case . R&R .
1. The Amethyst Gem

1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Fable or the Lionhead studios.

Author's note: The fictions I write are not for children. Also, if my fictions are

not to your liking, then do not read. Otherwise, enjoy.

Act:1

The Amethyst Gem

Ascesis moved swiftly to catch up with Briar Rose at the Oakvale tavern. He knew she would be there by the time he arrived, so , he urged himself to make haste. He stopped only once to slay a wandering trader, receiving a box of dark chocolates, then he continued on. Since the encounter with the trader, his mind became occupied with thoughts of his lateness. He was filled with worry that the trader took up too much of his valuable time. It took him until Darkwood's Ancient Cullis gate to feel that he was going to make it on time.

He sprinted down the steps , cut across the Cullis gate's center, and came to a stiff halt at the bridge. Just when he had thought he was going to make it, matters became worse. All along the path ahead were Eternal Guardians, soldiers devoted to serving Avo. If he stopped to fight them he would be late for Briar's arrival. So ho took an alternate route through the river. He traveled up river, thankful that he knew Darkwood so well from leading his Balverine and Serphoros **( a/n: Serphoros are snake men) **through it's wilderness.

He continued to travel up river to the fork. At the fork he turned sharply onto the alternative river that made the fork. Ascesis made it down river to the DarkwoodWeir. Strangely, there wasn't

a creature lurking about. No hobbes, no nymphs, not even a balverine , though they were not a threat since he is there king. This made his hair stand on end. There is always some form of creature in the Weir. What was going on? This sort of silence in his kingdom was unacceptable. He sensed the source of the disturbance at the top of the hill.

Ascesis's predatorial instincts told him to slip into the shadows as he approached a being of golden light. The being was a woman, clad in a white cloak. Her short light blonde hair streamed into her eyes, causing her to brush them away with her fingers. She looked up to Ascesis with sparkling blue eyes.

"No need to hide in darkness, Dark Child," she said.

"I'm no Dark Child, Avarice," Ascesis spoke in a growl " he is no father of mine, and I'd rather die than to obey!"

"Yet you so willingly do his bidding,"Avarice said gently.

Ascesis bit his lip, she was right. But his reply still came out in a harsh growl.

"And you are an acception?!What of five thousand years before? You, too, were a Dark Child...

sister!"Ascesis snarled.

Avarice began to laugh.

"Come now Ascesis! Are you really no better thatn the Balverines you command?"Avarice laughed.

A low growling was heard from deep within Ascesis's throat.

"What is your purpose for being here,"Ascesis asked calmly, though his eyes became dark and hollow with the desire to taste her flesh.

She smiled at him cheerfully as she hopped down off the stump. The buckle of her cloak seemed to gleam, revealing it to be a triangle, with an eye in the center. She walked to him, placing a hand on the back of his neck, stroking it delicately. Ascesis immediately felt relaxed. The dark desire in his eyes became fatigued, fading to his normal silver eyes with a white light.

"That's the same old you I remember. You were like my puppy when you were created. I know... how to calm you down. Do you think 'she' will be able to if you lost control again? What would you do if you killed her,"Avarice asked.

"Is that why you came here tonight? To tempt me with the truth? And... your old habits,"Ascesis hissed in her ear.

Avarice jerked back in revulsion.

"I would never go back to that, Ascesis!" she spat venomously, her gentle tone no longer so gentle. Her eyes became a deep crimson.

"And yet you dance to it's bidding so willingly,"Ascesis said smugly.

Avarice calmed herself, the crimson changing to her sparkling blue.

"My apologies , brother, it's the scent you've always let off. That always causes me to lose control," Avarice said.

"Sure, keep telling yourself excuses ,"Ascesis chuckled.

"Ascesis, shame on you. You should act more mature," Avarice said.

"So spoken from Skorm's little slut," Ascesis spat "who has a bestiality fetish."

"LISTEN-" eyes flash from red then back to blue as she quickly regains control over herself "here, Ascesis " takes a breath then speaks on the exhale " Avo has offered you a place among us," Avarice said so nonchalantly.

"Me? A place among the Eternal Guardians?" Ascesis laughs hysterically " Don't make me laugh, Light Child!" he spoke in a hiss.

"Ascesis all he wants is the best for us," Avarice said.

"And my answer is: I don't give a fuck! I'm better off on no one's side," Ascesis said walking towards the cave to Barrow Feilds.

"Is that your way of responding as:' I will never betray father?'" Avarice asked strangely aroused by his defiance.

"No"stops"it's my way of saying : ' I'm keeping the balance, as Skorm Created us for.'Are you?" Ascesis asked cooly.

Then he departed , leaving Avarice to think.

-X-

Ascesis arrived just in time to catch Briar before she left for the Grey House. Thankfully he was only a tad late.

"BRIAR!"he shouted.

She turned around , surprised to see Ascesis approach her. She flicked her dark hair out of her eyes and smiled a half smile.

"Hey,"she said" it's been a while Ascesis."

"Likewise miss Rose" hands her th box of dark chocolates "killed a trader to get these for you," Ascesis said.

"Dark Chocolate? Ascesis, that's a wonderful thought ," Briar said blushing that he knew her weakness.

"And this " pulls out a strange purple-red colored gem "it's an Amethyst Gem, from the Northern Wastes. Worth more than a diamond," Ascesis said.

Briar smiled.

"Thanks Ascesis, now I can get some money," Briar said.

"Ah, but that's the thing," said Ascesis, with an amused twinkle "take a closer look, there's something in the center."

Briar examined the gem more carefully. What she saw made her mouth drop. A wedding ring, with Ascesis's insignia.

"If you accept my proposal, then crack open the Amethyst, and retrieve my love, if not, then sell the damned thing," Ascesis said walking towards Darkwood again.

"Thanks, but I feel that it may be worth more with the ring, sorry," Briar shouted after him cooly.

She watched him disappear into the darkness of the cave. When the darkness swallowed him wholly, she turned and looked at the Amethyst, curious of how he lodged the damn ring into the center. She sat under a tree by the river to contemplate, when realization of his metaphor struck her. What would she sacrifice for his love? Would she sacrifice the two for money? Or will she crack open the impossible Amethyst and accept his proposal? _Hard choice..._she thought. She tilted her head back, completely forgetting her business at the Grey House. She looked down at the Amethyst one last time as she reached a decision. While she stood up, she inserted the gem into her pocket, then went for a drink at the bar.


	2. The  Letter

1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Fable or the Lionhead studios.

Author's note: Do not read if you do not like this romantic fiction . This is something new I've decided to try other than my usual negativity. If you are a kid, don't make me contact your parents over this issue. Adultery and explanations in later chapters.

Act 2: The Letter

Two days came and went since Ascesis gave Briar the Amethyst, yet there was still no reply. He gazed out over Deepest Darkwood's swamp, watching as the tiny specks of his subordinates patrolled the grounds of his palace. The steady sunrise influenced many of his vampire and lycan troops to retreat to the dungeons below. He sighed with impatience and boredom. Oh, how terribly he wanted Briar's reply! It did not matter what her reply was, as long as it was her words. If she said 'no', he would just be provoked to try harder, craving more of her. If she said 'yes', then he would be overwhelmed with joy.

If, however, she left him to wonder, then he would be driven mad by wonderment. All he wanted was a true answer from her lips, or her pen. Just one small answer. Then again, was it an answer he wanted, or did he just want her company? To hear her arrogant remarks that so humored his being. He chuckled at the truth in this. Briar was cretainly one to comment herself after every kill. Many other heroes would forget to count out of boredom, but Briar was rather anal about her kill count. Knowing just how many she killed, challenged others to best her number. Currently, there was none. Not even the great Liberator and the evil Reaper fused together could not best the number of kills Briar had in record.

Truly, she was magnificent. Ascesis's heart bathed in the beauty that was her's. He gazed out at the sun, which was now a full bright yellow orb over Darkwood. He turned back to his throne room, to a servant that stood by his side.

"Fetch me a goblet and a pitcher of Bloodied Ale," Ascesis ordered in a daze.

The servant bowed low, then departed without objection to how early her lord was drinking. As this servant left, Ascesis's noble knight , and best friend since his days in the guild, Shade, entered and bowed before him.

"My lord," Shade began " Lord Skorm is here."

Shade raised her right hand to a figure in a dark purple cloak. Ascesis stood to respectfully greet his creator.

"Father," Ascesis said nodding to Skorm.

"Son," Skorm responded in the same manner.

"Leave us," Ascesis said to Shade, who bowed and took her leave.

"What may I do for you, father," Ascesis asked.

"Some Bloodied Ale would be nice,"Skorm replied.

"I just sent my servant to fetch some , she will return shortly," Ascesis said.

"Ah... very good then," Skorm said with pleasure.

He walked to the window to gaze out at his son's kingdom.

"You have done well my son,"Skorm exclaimed "this is how I hoped you would be... independent, defiant, yet , welcoming to your creator."

"Thank you father,"Ascesis said, standing by his father's side.

"I heard you proposed to Briar Rose," Skorm spoke " chosen her to be your queen, have you?"

Ascesis stared out at Darkwood.

"Yes, I have," Ascesis said, his daze returning.

Ascesis's thoughts were interrupted by the return of his servant. He took the pitcher and the goblet from her, then inclined his head towards the door. The servant bowed obediently , then left. Ascesis retrieved another goblet from beside his throne, one he had used the night before. He set the two goblets atop the table, beside his throne, fixing his eyes upon the red liquid that spilled into the goblets. He filled both to the rim and quietly took a drink of his. Skorm gratefully took his , then resumed to stare at the kingdom below. Ascesis wanted to tell Skorm of Avarice, but refrained when he thought of how soon this would spoil his father's rare good mood.

"What of Avarice,"asked Skorm reading the only uncontrolled thought in Ascesis's mind.

"She approached me... wearing the symbol of Avo. She spoke of an offering," Ascesis said , quite troubled.

Skorm whirled around, only partially swift, his purple cloak twirling with his movement. Ascesis was surprised to see that his father was not angry, but rather intrigued.

"An offering," asked Skorm, his red glowing eyes twinkling with amusement.

Ascesis glowered at the memory of Avarice.

"It appears that Avo would like me on his side," Ascesis hissed with offense.

Skorm let out a loud cackle that was cold enough to freeze human blood.

"And your answer was no less than your desire for your own side," Skorm asked.

Ascesis smiled.

"You know me too well, father," Ascesis remarked.

"Yes, I do Ascesisssss,"Skorm hissed "I created you. I know your every thought, your every feeling. And I'm well aware that you consider me not a father."

Ascesis scoffed as he sat on his throne.

"It's hard to find love in your heart for one who has not been there," Ascesis said cooly.

"I understand that son, but even this cold heart can love. I have found love for you, for Brute, for Reaper, and for Avarice," Skorm spoke non chalantly "you are my sons and daughters. My perfect creations!"

"Yet you allow Avarice to turn to Avo?!" Ascesis growled in anger "she does not even look herself anymore father!!"

"Indeed, but I cannot deny my children their right of choice," Skorm simply stated.

Ascesis broke down, his head falling into his hands in frustration. Skorm looked down at his son, concerned.

"What are you thinking my clever one," Skorm asked.

"I feel that Avo plots to throw off the balance, banishing you to the Netherworlds once more," Ascesis replied easily.

"Now you know why I chose to meet with you today," Skorm said "despite my love that has blossomed for my creations, thanks to the wretched curse of the Netherworld Lords, I still have the cold, dark heart that I am infamous for."

Ascesis looked up to the demon clad in purple as he strode over to the pitcher to refill his goblet.

"I do worry of my own existence, and do not wish to be banished again. As I had promised the Netherworld Lords, I have kept the balance of evil for the point of existence. That was the one reason I was released," Skorm said soon gulping down half his ale.

"Then, your request, father," Ascesis asked.

Skorm grinned. Though the hood was pulled low over his face, only revealing his glowing red eyes, Ascesis could feel his grin. Skorm quickly drained the rest of his beverage. He handed the goblet to Ascesis.

"As you told Avarice, she has a beastiality fetish. Win her back, with whatever means necessary ," Skorm ordered.

"I agree. Things that you have created should stay as they are," Ascesis said while returning the same grin.

"Very good then," Skorm said cheerfully, walking towards the exit " oh! And when the wedding takes place, do send word. I have every intention of meeting this woman that has stolen my son's heart."

"An invitation shall be sent alerting you," Ascesis said " it was pleasant visiting with you for a change, father."

"As it was with you Ascesis . Have a glorious day,"Skorm said as he departed.

Ascesis laid back, relaxing. His thoughts returned to Briar. Briar, Queen of Darkwood. And not just any queen, his queen. His queen to hold at times needed for comfort, his queen to pleasure him when his urges demand it, and his queen to love and share the tranquility of Darkwood. His heart beat at a soft pace for her.

-X-

Briar sat at the desk in her quarters at the inn, in Oakvale. Her room floor was littered with crumpled letters. The desk top had paper parchments scattered across it, all blank pages. She tapped her pen on the top parchment that had the name: Ascesis, spelled out neatly at the top. She had tried to write many other letters, but was not satisfied with how she wrote them, clearly explaining the discarded papers on the floor. Curious of the time, Briar shot a quick glance at the grandfather clock near the window. 6:45 in the evening. She had wasted all day trying to write Ascesis , telling him to simply meet her at the tavern in Knothole Glade.

_Something so simple_, she thought,_ and I cannot_ _write it._ She chuckled aloud at herself. Briar Rose? Stumped? Again she chuckled aloud. But when it came to Ascesis, she was always stumped. She was anal about the condition of the letter, every word had to seem as if it was attractively said by her, and she knew the words that always made him crumble at the sight of her. He did so as if she was a Goddess bound to human form. She was also the first that he would listen to as a demented lad. The only one he would trust above all others at the guild. These memories provoked Briar to retrieve the Amethyst from her pocket. The beautiful purple-red gem sparkled as the sun set over the sea. The ring casted it's shadow , encircling around her left eye.

'... Briar , why do you have to make things so complicated? If it's simple, then let it be simple...' the memory of Ascesis's once said words rang in her mind.

"If it's simple, then let it be simple," she whispered softly, gazing at the setting sun through the gem.

With that said, she began to write. Once finished, she kissed the letter at the right bottom corner of the letter, leaving her lipstick print , attached it to her falcon, and sent the letter off. As the bird flew towards Darkwood, she stared out at the setting sun once more, wondering if Ascesis was also watching the sun set.

-X-

Briar's thoughts were indeed correct, Ascesis watched the sun set , through the opposite window of the window he watched it rise, curious if Briar, too, had her eyes on this sunset. While that thought played, the sound of feathered wings flapping was heard by Ascesis's sharp ears. Just as the bird landed on his window sill, Ascesis looked up to it's location in awareness. He sprang up when he saw that the falcon was the very same falcon he gifted Briar with. Excitement nearly swallowed him when he set eyes on the letter attached to it's leg. He gently stroked the bird's breast feathers , fumbling with the letter in his other hand. Once open, he began to read:

_Ascesis,_

_ Meet me at the tavern in Knothole Glade tomorrow night._

_With love,_

_Briar Rose_

The letter reeked of her scent. Where shehad kissed the letter, Ascesis kissed, then held it close to his chest.

"I will, Briar, I'll be there," Ascesis said, his voice so hushed that he could not even hear himself.


	3. Complications

1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Fable or the Lionhead studios.

Author's note: Minor adultery in this chapter. Nothing too hard core. Wait patiently for the other chapters.

Act 3:

Complications

Ascesis could not bare to wait! He had to see Briar, if only once before he met her in Knothole Glade. Of course he could have easily waited. However, a knot in his stomach had become so tight with impatience, he just simply had to see her. He slipped onto the roof of the inn by climbing a tree. From there he hopped down to the balcony of Briar's room. He waved his hand, muttering an incantation to make his presence silent and invisible to her that would last the duration of her sleep. After the short recital, he pushed open the door , which wasn't locked surprisingly. Upon entering he realized that a small cool breeze tainted the room's warm temperature, so he quickly shut the door behind himself.

He looked to her bed , smiling. Sprawled out atop the bed, without clothing, and her blanket on the floor , was Briar Rose. This was the first time Ascesis had seen her without her red bandanna and her glasses, and her clothing for that matter. He was correct, she was a goddess of the highest quality. Perfectly curved hips, rising to a thin , yet, strong abdomen, beautiful full breasts that would make any male, man or beast, want to touch. Ascesis shook out her blanket, then covered her, refusing to look at her revealing female areas any further. He genlty plaaced the blanket over her breasts and up to her neck. That is when he found a complication in removing his hands from her shoulders. Her face so mesmerized him. Completely petrified him, as Medusa, the gorgon's , gaze would turn any creature ,who looked upon her stunning beauty, to stone.

He felt that his gaze had resulted in that, for he could not move. To contradict this theory, Ascesis moved his right hand up to her forehead, brushing the thick black locks gently out of her eyes with a single claw. She had had the most child-like expression Ascesis had ever seen. _Most unlike her_, he thought, _must be only when she sleeps._ He leaned down, planting a passionate wet kiss to her lips. At this she squirmed and said " I love you , Ascesis."

That was all he needed to hear to make him wait longer in her room. So he did. He waited until the faint grey light from the, not yet risen sun, lit up Oakvale. When this light came, he turned to Briar one last time, leaned down and whispered "I love you too, miss Rose."

He planted yet another passionate kiss, only this one lasting a tad longer than the first, to Briar's soft wet lips. This time she began to wake. Ascesis suppressed his panicked. He turned and opened the door. Before he left, he decided to cast one more glance at his loved one, noticing that she had slept with the Amethyst clutched tightly in her right hand. He became distracted by the fluttering joy of his heart, then quickly realized that she was sitting up sleepily, with her back to him. He left quickly, accidently shutting the door too hard. Ascesis knew he was pushing his luck. He made a jump from the balcony, to a tree limb high up in the central tree of Oakvale. This jump would have been impossible for a mere human, thankfully, Ascesis was not a human.

-X-

Briar slept peacefully, dreaming of Ascesis. She dreamed she stood before him clad in a white gown, clasping his hands in her own. A voice was heard reciting some sort of ritual, however, she could not distinguish. She and Ascesis were standing before a room filled with people, many of which were not human. One man caught her attention. He was clad in a dark purple cloak, with red eyes peering at her from the shadow of his hood. The eyes were content , despite the terror it struck in her heart. She smiled and nodded respectfully to him, which he returned the same respect in an equal manner. Briar then drew her attention to Ascesis, who was stunning in his ceremonial dress suit. He looked, truly, like a king.

"...you may now kiss the bride..." She recognized.

Ascesis kissed her lips, which felt beyond reality. His kiss was passionate, full of love only for her. He did not forcefully press his lips against her's , but rather gently set his lips to her's . With the wetness still lingering she said "I love you, Ascesis."

Ascesis smiled at her, brushing her hair out of her eyes. He leaned closer planting a longer kiss with the same unfailing passion, and whispered "I love you too, miss Rose." So she began to wake. Still in a partial dream she sat on the edge of her bed, feeling a slight draft. Suddenly, the balcony doors slammed shut. Briar made a startled jump, wrapping the blanket around her unclad body. Wait... the blanket? Last she recalled, she kicked the blanket off last night. And the taste on her lips... She placed an index finger on her lips, dazed. Was it a dream, or did she have a visitor last night? She soon realized that her hand was in pain. Then she saw the Amethyst, understanding that the pain was caused from her clutching it harder. She laughed at her own silliness and wrapped the blanket tighter around her, as if a man was trying to make it fall from her.

The doors opened easily surprised that she had forgotten to lock them last night. As she stepped out onto the porch , she was greeted by a soft breeze, and the gentle rustling of the central tree's leaves as the breeze swept by. A gentle fragrance of salt air , blossoms, and... Darkwood's swamp muck? However it came and passed so rapidly that Briar thought she had only imagined it. She shook her head then returned to her room, closing the balcony doors behind her.

-X-

Ascesis watched her enter her room before he left. He wanted nothing more than to drink in every last moment of her sight. The moments seemed to last forever. But not long enough. As he departed, he suffered disappointment. He had hoped she would stay there just a trifle longer, but it seemed that the Netherworld Lords planned for him to wait. He returned to his palace in Deepest Darkwood, his subordinates all bowing respectfully to greet their master. He opened the main gates with a rough push, which they slammed against the walls, echoing throughout the entry corridors. His footsteps were heard swiftly approaching, servants pausing from their duties to pay respect to their terrifying king. When he passed, they would continue on with their duties.

He climbed three flights of stairs reaching the main corridor, to his quarters and his throne room, sharply turning to a door four paces from the stairs. He entered in the same manner as the main entrance. The doors slammed against the the wall, bounced off, and closed with a similar slam. In order for Ascesis to appear more presentable, he knew he must bathe. The smell of Darkwood's swamps was repulsive and unbearable . Worse, he reeked of it. He could not approach Briar smelling like swamp vermin. Nor should he appear to the public with such a foul stench. A deep inhale filled his lungs. With a howl , like that of a wolf, which would start low then would rise quickly to a loud level of tone, he called four servants.

Four servants always worked faster than one, or even two for that matter. The servants appeared almost instantly , all entering quietly and bowing respectively .

"Prepare a hot bath with Rosemary Blossoms," Ascesis said to the two on th left "you" pointing to the one on the farthest right "find me the most stunning suit in my wardrobe, so I may present myself to the public of Knothole Glade. And you" refers to the only one still standing in place "I need you to wash these clothes" gesturing to his fur and armored clothing he was wearing " when I remove them."

As soon as it had been ordered , the servants did not hesitate to begin their work. The two, he ordered to prepare his bath, occupied themselves with collecting water and Rosemary Blossoms, while the one, he ordered to search his wardrobe, carefully observed the finest dress suits he had. When the bath was heated and full, he stripped his clothing and handed it to the final servant so it may be washed. He slipped into the hot water, allowing the soft fragrance of the blossoms intoxicate him. Ascesis did not fancy smelling like a pansy , but Briar adored the smell of Darkwood's Rosemary Blossoms. Also making the fragrance more special for this meeting, after all, the blossoms can be found nowhere else in all of Albion. Basically symbolizing his kingdom. A perfect role model, scent wise.

Ascesis bathed for hours ,soaking up every last bit of the fragrance and scrubbing the grime off his skin. For the first time in a long time, he saw his deathly pale skin. Afterwards, the servant, that was searching his wardrobe, came in presenting a beautiful dress suit. The dress suit was the same fur and armor scheme, like most of his wardrobe. The fur was an ivory black, with several strands of silver hair, the armor was a hematite silver, and the cape was of the same color scheme; ivory black , with silver lining. The servant could tell that her master was pleased with her efforts. Ascesis dried off , then dressed. He stood before a seven foot mirror, observing himself. His hair was still a mess with stringy locks falling into his face. This sight would certainly not do , so he picked up a brush , neatly combed his hair back, and tied a black ribbon around a formed ponytail.

This moment was the first in his life that he thought he actually looked good. He turned to his servant, who he had procrastinated with dismissing, and smiled.

"What has persuaded you to choose this suit, might I ask," Ascesis asked.

"It symbolizes the type of power you can carry outside your kingdom, and, I figured you had someone special in mind to present yourself so handsomely,"replied the servant.

"Hmm, from what you know as a woman," he asked.

"Yes sire," she replied.

Ascesis smiled wider.

"You have good taste. What's your name,"Ascesis asked.

"Madeline, sire," she replied bowing with honor that her lord asked for her alias.

"Well then, Madeline, you will be hearing from me for wardrobe choices," Ascesis said " my compliments again for such a splendid taste you have... What is the time by chance?"

"2:12 in the afternoon, sire," Madeline replied.

"Then I will be off. Expect me around night or early morning," Ascesis said.

-X-

Briar sat at her table, arrogantly boasting to people whom surrounded her in excitement. Whenever she was in town , anywhere, there would always be those who worshiped her. Honestly, she could not keep them at bay. But she adored the attention they gave her. This time, only a part of her was aware of the attention. While the other part, waited for Ascesis. She rubbed the Amethyst with her thumb, heating it up. _A rare item_, she thought,_ it's no wonder I haven't sold it yet_. Briar shook her head. That, was her lying to herself. She didn't keep it around for the purpose of of it's value. She kept it because... it was a gift and a proposal from Ascesis. This whole love thing she did not fully comprehend. Why was she so torn? She wanted to just sell the damned thing and stay as romantic friends with Ascesis, but she also... wanted to accept his proposal. What was she to do?

"Briar, tell us of those bandits,"she heard faintly from a female villager.

"Briar?" asked the same voice.

Briar snapped out of her daze. How silly of her to fall into a daze in front of all her fans.

"Sorry, was... thinking. Now, about those bloody bandits," Briar said.

"Bandits," asked a chilling voice.

Briar quickly drew her attention to a man with black fur and silver armored clothing. It took her a moment to register that it was Ascesis. When she realized, her mouth dropped in awe. She had never seen Ascesis look so extravagant; elegantly dressed from head to foot. Plus, he smelled... Good. Like the Rosemary Blossoms of Darkwood. Her fans also recognized him, but were too appalled to move. There were many whispers among them.

"That there is Ascesis, king of the Dark beasts," one male villager whispered to his friend.

"I heard he is the son of Skorm," his friend whispered back.

Ascesis casted a brief glance over the crowd before he allowed his eyes to fall onto his beloved. Briar stood slowly, still in awe. As she approached within a foot of him, she stopped. With the grin she had known since he was a boy, he bowed, holding out his hand.

"Miss Rose," he said greeting her.

Briar gave him her hand , allowing him to kiss the back of it. A faint flush colored her normally pale complexion.

"I'll return. Lord Ascesis and I must speak, alone," she said to her fans.

"Shall we walk up the hill,"Ascesis asked.

"Yes, let's," Briar replied.

They began to make their way up the hill. Briar glanced up at him trying to think of something to say. At last, she settled for a simple question, as they reached the top.

"Is that Rosemary Blossoms," she asked.

"Why, yes, it is, Ascesis replied "I thought I might try bathing for a change."

Briar laughed.

"Well, you smell great," Briar said "I mean, honestly, I wouldn't have expected the great Lord of the Dark Beasts to come smelling like a posy."

Ascesis laughed warmly.

"Is that your way of saying you like it," he asked musingly.

Briar stopped at the tall wooden totem. "Yes... It is," Briar said her tone facial expression changing to depressed.

Ascesis became concerned.

"Are you alright, miss Rose," he asked.

Briar chuckled wearily.

"Oh don't call me that ... I hate it when you call me that," she said, attempting to be musing.

Her eyes turned to the Amethyst in her hand.

"Briar?" Ascesis asked still concerned.

Without warning , she held out the Amethyst to him. Confused, Ascesis looked from her to the Amethyst, not understanding.

"I... I can't," she said.

The fluttering joy of Ascesis's heart came to a screeching halt. But he , still, did not understand.

"Why?" He asked, heart broken.

"Because... I can't find it within myself to sell it and... I can't , Ascesis ... I just can't," Briar said.

Briar could see the joy fading from his eyes.

"I see," Ascesis said suffering silent grief.

"No. Not like that," Briar said " I meant, I can't break it ... it's impossible."

With this said, the joy began to return to Ascesis. He chuckled with a smile, taking it from her. He rolled it around on the palm of his hand.

"Is that all?" He asked musingly , tossing it up , catching it, and handing back to her "last I recall, miss Rose, love, is a hard one to crack."

Briar thought about it for a brief moment , before she understood what he meant . She began to laugh , after all, he was right.

"So true, so true," Briar laughed " soooo, how the hell do I break this bloody thing anyway?"

Ascesis smiled.

"You're a smart girl, you'll figure it out, now would you like to join me for a drink?" He asked chuckling.

"Of course," Briar said " if you don't mind me boasting you to my fans."

Ascesis shrugged , then held out his arm for her to clasp.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Author's note: wait for ch.4 and so on for Avo's plot to begin to unfold.


End file.
